The Babies are Born
by Amaterasu Masami
Summary: I do not own the characters I'm using. This is the sequel to "One Christmas to Remember" and it's about when the babies come into the world and all the Hell everybody goes through to get them there. Yaoi, M-preg, OOC, and some lemon.


**The Book of Saiyan Pregnancies**

**This is the sequel to "One Christmas to Remember". This is where Goku and Trunks get all mood swingish and Saiyan appetite takes on a new meaning. Man I had some fun writing this. Hope you enjoy.**

**{Mind Link}**

'**Thoughts'**

Remember when Goku said that they would tell Bulma about the pregnancy the next day? Well it looks like the Christmas magic spread longer than a day for the full Saiyan mates. It was more like a week.

Bunnies ain't got nothing on them.

Once they had had their fun for the moment Vegeta invited Trunks and Goten over to explain all he knew about male Saiyan pregnancies to everybody.

"Well in case you hadn't already come up with this conclusion Saiyan pregnancies are a lot different compared to Human pregnancies. It will last about 4 months."

"Well that's good." Trunks sat with his legs crossed on the couch with a hand resting on his stomach, staring up at his father curiously.

"You wish. These 4 will be all Hell." Vegeta looked over a Goten. "For _all_ of us." Goten flinched and looked over at his peaceful, smiling mate.

"You two will turn into monsters. Your power will increase to protect both you and the babies. Do _not _hesitate to ask for energy from us." Vegeta stopped for a moment to allow everybody to take in what he said and continued.

"The mood swings will be terrible. You will turn into complete opposites of your current selves. You'll go from ecstatically happy, to sad, and angry over nothing and all that anger will be pointed to the closest thing which will be your mate." Vegeta was a pretty good teacher when you got down to it. He looked over everybody and pointed when Goku raised his hand.

"Although I love your company Vegeta, why do our mates have to be the closest thing to us?"

"I will tell you that later in the lesson."

Goku looked away curiously.

"You will be eating a lot more than usual being that you're eating for more than yourself and you will choose the most peculiar things to eat."

"Is there anything good coming out of this?" Trunks slapped Goten's arm and gestured for Vegeta to continue.

"While the baby is growing limbs in your stomach it will kick, and it will hurt which is another good reason to ask for energy. It acts like a sedative against the pain."

"During the time you're in labor, which will hurt more than fighting Buu I might add, the baby will try to come out of your…" Goku and Trunks turned white.

"My advice, get a C-section."

"I second that." Goku raised a hand.

"Good advice Father." Trunks shook at the thought of a baby coming out of his…ugh.

"There are two good things coming out of this."

"Finally." Goten perked up and smiled. It's not that he didn't want the baby and that he didn't love Trunks, because he did, but all this was ruining his mood.

"Kakarott, Trunks, you will both _demand _more sex."

"Woo hoo!" Goten jumped off the couch and started dancing around.

Trunks face palmed and shook his head 'so embarassing'.

"There is a price to this though…"

"Damn" Goten sulked and sat back on the couch looking at Vegeta expectantly.

Vegeta was chuckling. "When I say more sex I mean _more sex. _Like days going on nights all the time during this phase. I will admit though…this is _my _personal favorite part of the pregnancy. They'll only stop to eat and use the bathroom."

Trunks was blushing and Goten was smiling.

"I don't see the flaw."

"Oh such a naïve child you've raised Kakarott." Vegeta gave Goten a smirk and Goku was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Isn't that the truth! I can't wait until he finds out. I'll need a camera."

Trunks started laughing at his dense husband.

"What?"

"We're going to let you find out on your own son."

Goten folded his arms and pouted, out of the loop.

"Can we go see Bulma now?" Goten stood up and grabbed Trunks' hand pulling him to his feet.

Vegeta was laughing out loud now, holding his sides. "But I have one more thing to tell you."

"What?" Goten was red in the face now which only made Vegeta laugh harder.

"The boys will have morning sickness during the first month."

"Okay can we go now?" Goten handed Trunks his coat and opened the door for everybody.

Vegeta helped Goku into his coat and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Everybody stopped at the door and looked at Goten.

They all tried to hold it in but ended up breaking down laughing again.

He and Trunks went out last behind Goku and Vegeta to the car.

Goku sat next to Vegeta in the passenger seat while Trunks and Goten sat in the back.

Vegeta started the car and they began their trip to Capsule Corp.

"I want you two to visit the house every week so I can check on you and make it a regular to visit Bulma."

Goku started thinking about hospitals and…needles.

Vegeta sensed the new tension in Goku and squeezed his hand for reassurance. They smiled at each other for a minute and looked back at the road.

~At Capsule Corp~

Vegeta helped Goku out of the car and Goten followed the example and helped Trunks out.

When Goku reached the door he had needles on the brain and it took some effort to keep him from running.

{Calm down Kakarott}

{No no no Vegeta I don't want to}

{Kakarott we have to make sure the baby is alright}

{Ahhhhh!}

Vegeta rolled his eyes and pinched Goku's mate mark, making him go limp in his arms.

{Ch-cheater}

{I'll be right beside you okay?}

{Hmph}

Goten and Trunks stared at the weird skeptical taking place before them. Before Vegeta could say anything the door opened and Bulma popped out.

"Hey every…" She looked down at the numb Goku and stared at Vegeta confused.

"Um…"

"Take us to the medical wing."

~The medical wing~

Bulma pointed to a hospital bed she wanted Goku on.

Vegeta placed Goku down gently on the bed and plopped down in a seat nearby.

"So what happened? Is he hurt?"

"Nah I just knocked him out."

Bulma stared at him through her glasses.

"Should I be concerned?"

"Not until he wakes up. He's pregnant."

Bulma beamed at him.

"Oh congratulations! I'm so happy!"

"Thank you. Now could you check Kakarott and see if there might be anything wrong?"

She nodded and went over to her tool table.

"I'll just take a blood sample." She started walking over to Goku and that's when he decided to start waking up.

"Geta what…" He sat up and looked over at Bulma who was coming over with the needle.

"Ahhhh!" Goku was about to bolt but Vegeta pinned him back down to the bed.

"Ack! Kakarott hold still it's just a prick! Hurry up! What are you waiting for Bulma?" Vegeta stared at her with wild eyes, Bulma was quivering.

Vegeta was straddling Goku's hip and had his hands pinned on either side of his head.

"Hurry up dammit!"

"Geta let go!"

"It's for the baby Kakarott!"

"Don't you love me?"

Vegeta stared down at Goku's pouting face and almost let go but Bulma was already sticking the needle in his arm.

Goku's squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered.

When Bulma pulled the needle out she cleaned the mark and put a band aid on it.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it Goku?" But Goku was hugging Vegeta and was crying in his shoulder.

Vegeta shot her a glare and rubbed Goku's back whispering in his ear.

"I'll go run the test."

When Bulma left the room Goku laid back down on the bed looking childish while Vegeta made himself comfortable on his hips.

"It hurts Vegeta."

Vegeta was fixing his ruffled hair and looked down at Goku again. He picked up the others hand and kissed it.

"You'll be fine Kakarott."

"Hey Geta?"

"Hm?"

"You only told us one good thing about the pregnancy. What's the other?"

Vegeta set Goku's hand down.

"Sit up."

Goku stared at Vegeta with curious eyes but did as he was told.

Vegeta put a hand to Goku's stomach and focused.

"The second good thing about your pregnancy is the first experience of holding the new born after the pain of labor and telling yourself it was worth it."

Vegeta kissed Goku's forehead and rubbed his stomach.

"What are you looking for Vegeta?"

"More like what I found, I was looking for the baby's heartbeat."

Goku went pale. "Did you find it?"

Vegeta moved his hand and pulled Goku's in to replace it.

"See for yourself."

Goku focused long and hard until…

"Oh my Dende."

"Yes."

"Oh my Dende."

"Yes!"

Two heartbeats.

Goku squeezed Vegeta into another death hug but this time he didn't mind.

~In the Capsule Corp living room~

"A boy and a girl! Isn't it amazing?" Goku was scarfing down food with Trunks.

"Dad checked me out too. He said it's a boy."

"Just what this family needs, more boys. I'm glad you're having a girl Goku. Oh speaking of girls you have to tell Bulla."

Vegeta choked on his drink and started coughing.

"You okay Geta?"

"Oh yeah I'm absolutely fine with telling my daughter that my husband is pregnant mm hm."

"Geta she's young, she'll understand. Besides, it's easier to tell her now than when she understands where babies come from."

"I hope you're right."

"Good I'll call her down now."

Vegeta choked on his drink again, not expecting to see her now, but before he could stop her Bulma was already upstairs.

"We'll be fine Geta, besides we're not alone, Goten and Trunks have to tell her too."

Trunks and Goten stopped snickering and looked up at their fathers.

"Okay Kakarott exactly how are _you _going to tell her?"

Everybody looked at him expectantly.

"What? Why me?"

"Well you seem as though you're the most comfortable with telling her _you_ do it."

"But…"

"Daddy!" Bulla ran in and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck.

"Hi Bulla dear." Vegeta smiled and hugged her back.

"Daddy guess what?"

"Hm?"

"A boy at school touched my butt and I beat him up all by myself."

"That's my girl. Um Bulla…do you remember how I told you that Kakarott and I were together now?"

"Yes. Hi Goku."

Goku smiled and waved at her.

"Do you remember the stories I told you about us being Saiyans?"

"The proud, powerful Saiyan race. Yes Daddy."

Vegeta smiled a little at his daughter.

"Well there is something very special about Saiyans that I forgot to tell you about."

"Really? What?"

"Well…Saiyan boys can have babies."

"Wow! Are you gonna have a baby Daddy?"

Vegeta sweat dropped and handed Bulla to Goku.

"Kakarott you can continue from here."

Goku stuck his tongue out at him and set Bulla down on his lap.

"Your daddy couldn't take having a baby so I am Bulla."

"Oh that's so cool Goku! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy _and_ a girl."

"Oh yay I'll have a sister! Trunks is stupid."

"Hey!" Trunks folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

"Bulla there is one more thing. Human boys can't have babies and when there are people who can do stuff Humans can't they get scared and hurt people. So you can't tell anybody else." Vegeta gave Bulla a calm but stern look.

"Oh okay Daddy."

"Very good. Now Trunks and Goten have something to tell you." Vegeta looked over at the younger Saiyans expectantly.

They avoided his gaze but Trunks finally gave in.

"Yes Trunks?"

"Well let me get it out now…Bulla I'm pregnant too."

Bulla's eyes grew and there was a long silence.

"Oh my gosh I'm gonna be an auntie!" Everybody jumped when she spoke.

"But this does mean I can't hit you doesn't it?"

"That's right Bulla we don't want the baby getting hurt. But you can beat him up a little while after your nephew is born."

"Dad?"

"Oh my gosh it's a boy?" Bulla ran over and hugged Trunks.

Trunks hugged her back and smiled.

"Don't worry Trunks I'll make him cooler than you."

"Wha…thanks Bulla." Bulla smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Bye everyone." Bulla waved back and ran out the room.

"She's a great girl, I hope our daughter turns out as well as her."

Vegeta downed his drink and smiled.

"If it's possible she'll be better."

"Hmph. When will my hormones kick in Father?"

"The same time you start bloating. Why?"

"I want a good excuse to yell at her."

"Trunks she's a child."

"That'll probably be why I yell at her. The best part is I can get blamed for it." Trunks stood up with his fist on his hips and started an evil laugh.

"Okay it's bed time Trunks." Goten threw Trunks over his shoulder and waved to his fathers.

"Hey Goten put me down! Help!"

"Well I guess that's our cue to leave Geta."

Vegeta downed another drink and stumbled to his feet.

"Okay." Vegeta hiccupped and almost fell over but Goku caught him.

"I don't think you're fit to drive Geta."

"Oh I'm fine Goku."

Goku laughed to himself and picked Vegeta up (bridal style) to walk out but Bulma stopped him before he left.

"Oh leaving so soon Goku?"

"Yeah Geta's drunk."

"Nu uh."

Bulma looked over at Vegeta who waved at her.

"Hi Vegeta. Okay, see you soon."

She opened the door and giggled when Vegeta waved back at her lazily.

"Bye bye" he said before laying his head on Goku's shoulder.

Goku laid Vegeta down in the back seat and drove off.

~Halfway Home~

"Goku?"

"Yes?"

"I want wine."

"No Geta."

Vegeta started whining. "Why?"

"You'll be going to bed when we get home."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll give you this necklace." Vegeta held up his locket for Goku to see.

"That's yours Vegeta."

"Really I get to keep it?"

"Yep."

Vegeta looked up at his "shiny toy" and smiled.

"Yay."

~At Home~

"Come on Vegeta."

"I want wine."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn when you're drunk?"

"I want wine." Vegeta tried pushing against Goku's hold.

"Fine Geta."

Vegeta stared at him skeptically.

"Really?"

"Yeah it's…in the bedroom."

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Vegeta pointed toward the bedroom.

"You know you're really bossy for somebody who's drunk."

"I have full right to be bossy now hurry up."

"As you wish your highness." Goku carried Vegeta into the bedroom and set him down just before the bed.

"Where is it?" Vegeta turned around to face Goku but was tackled onto the bed.

"Ack! Unhand me!"

"Oh get off your high horse Vegeta. Now how did you paralyze me?"

Goku looked for Vegeta's mate mark and when he found it he pinched it softy.

It wasn't enough to knock Vegeta out but he calmed down a lot.

"I'm never giving you drinks again." Goku climbed off of Vegeta and began undressing.

"What are you doing?"

Goku looked over at Vegeta before he took off his shirt.

"Getting ready for bed." He started taking off his pants (he usually sleeps in his underwear).

Vegeta watched curiously, Goku noticed this and walked over to him.

"Aren't you going to get ready Geta?"

Vegeta pinched Goku's nose.

"You do it."

Goku stuttered and sighed knowing he couldn't win.

"Hold your arms up."

"Say please."

Goku glared at Vegeta and took a deep breath.

"Please?"

Vegeta lifted his arms above his head allowing Goku to take his shirt off.

"I'll let you take your pants off."

Goku yawned and went onto the other side of the bed, climbing under the covers.

Vegeta kept his pants on and hugged Goku to him, burying his face in his chest.

Goku smiled and stroked the others head. Vegeta started purring.

"Vegeta are you…purring?"

"Yes."

"We can purr?"

"Obviously."

"Why would we purr?"

"It's a sign of affection toward a mate. It can be used to calm each other down or show happiness."

"Wow. Geta can I ask you a question?"

"No."

"I'm going to ask you anyway."

"Okay."

"Why do you call me Goku when you're drunk but call me Kakarott when you're not?"

"It's easier to say than such a complicated word like Kakarott."

"I thought you loved to call me Kakarott?"

"I do it's like a pet name for you. Only I am allowed to say it, it's your Saiyan name and you are a Saiyan so that's what I call you. But I can't just call you nothing in a state like this."

"Hm…okay. I like you calling me Kakarott anyway. It wouldn't sound right if you didn't."

"You have your answer now shut up I'm tired."

"Good night to you to Vegeta."

Goku wrapped an arm around Vegeta's waist and fell asleep.

The looked so peaceful together…until the morning.

~In the morning~

Goku was in his usual position with arms everywhere and his leg hanging off the side of the bed while Vegeta's head was on his chest but his arms were flailed everywhere.

The sun woke Goku up first for once.

"Go away sun." Goku pulled the blanket in front of his face and rolled over.

"Kakarott…move." Vegeta pushed Kakarott off of him and onto the floor. The loud thud made Vegeta cringe.

"Ow Vegeta that hurt!"

"Quiet. You're too loud."

Goku sat up and rubbed his head.

"That would be the hangover symptoms kicking in."

"Hangover?"

"Don't you remember last night?"

"No…" Vegeta thought for a moment about last night and memories started coming back.

"Oh my gosh what did I say?"

Goku laughed and sat down on the bed.

"Well you told me why you call me Goku when you're drunk."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Nu uh."

"Yeah you did. You said it's easier to say and that you call me Kakarott because it's my Saiyan name and I'm a Saiyan."

Vegeta looked down and smirked a bit.

"I wish I had been sober."

"Why?"

"Then I wouldn't have told you. I knew you'd ask me someday and I wasn't going to tell you because it would've been my special secret, plus, it's fun teasing you when you don't know something."

"No it isn't!"

"That's probably where Goten got it. You fold your arms, look away from everybody with your nose in the air, and pout."

Lucky for him Goku was sitting in that exact position.

"Well then if you're done let me tell you what else you said."

Vegeta looked up at him afraid and Goku smirked.

"You offered me your locket for a drink."

"I would never…" Vegeta felt around his collarbone for the necklace but didn't feel it. His face went pale.

"Where is it?" He said quietly at first.

"Huh?"

"WHERE IS IT?"

Vegeta jumped off the bed and searched under all the covers and didn't find it so he picked up the bed with a flailing Goku on it.

In his fit of panic Vegeta's stomach caught up to him. He dropped the bed and ran to the bathroom to the toilet.

When Goku had found a way to breathe again he went into the bathroom with a cup of water for Vegeta who was still gagging.

"You okay?"

"No I'm not okay. Go look for my locket _now_." Vegeta didn't sound very commanding being that he just coughed up his stomach.

"We'll find it Geta." Goku helped Vegeta to his feet and back to bed.

"I'm fine go look for my locket. Somebody could be selling it on the street for all we know."

"Okay I'm going." Goku pulled on some pants and left the room.

Vegeta held his head and laid back on the pillow waiting to hear his mates footsteps on the ground.

~15 Minutes Later~

Goku walked into the bedroom with a cold towel and a cup of ginger ale for Vegeta.

"Did you find it?"

"Relax Vegeta." Goku kneeled next to the bed and sat the cup on the bedside table.

"Did you find it?"

"Put this on your forehead." Goku placed the cold towel on Vegeta's forehead.

Vegeta sat up abruptly and yelled at Goku.

"Did you find the damn locket Kakarott?" Not a smart idea. Vegeta's headache just got ten times worse. He plopped his head back down on the pillow and held his head hoping to numb the pain.

"Yes I found it Vegeta." Goku held it up to Vegeta's face and smiled.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"I wanted to see how far you'd take it." Vegeta snatched his locket away from Goku and opened it to look at the picture. Then he looked over at a smiling Goku again and snatched the cloth away from him.

"Your full of it you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now lay down and relax. I need you in your best condition when my hormones start to kick in." Goku smiled and stood up.

"Kakarott?"

"Hm?"

Vegeta blushed and put the cloth over his eyes.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Geta." Goku stopped right before the door and turned back toward the bed.

"Oh and Geta?"

"What?"

"There's one more thing about last night that I forget to tell you about."

"What?"

"You purred."

Vegeta sat up abruptly and stared at Goku.

"What? I am Prince Vegeta, ruler of all Saiyans, I do not purr!"

"Well you purred yesterday. You said something about doing it to show affection. I thought it was cute."

"You think everything is cute."

"No I don't! I don't think your butt is cute…"

Goku walked over and whispered into Vegeta's ear.

"I think it's sexy." Goku bit the shell of Vegeta's ear, smiled, and left.

When he was gone Vegeta peeked out from under his cloth and grabbed his head, writhing in pain.

"Ack shit this hurts! I've never been so hung over before. Ugh I'm never drinking again."

~Month One-Bloating~

Goku climbed over Vegeta to the bathroom.

Goku's bloating had started and with it morning sickness, which was much worse being that he was Saiyan and ate a lot more.

Vegeta stumbled into the bathroom (sleepy) with a glass of water and kneeled near his mate to rub his back.

Goku reached behind himself for Vegeta and Vegeta gave him the glass which he used to rinse his mouth out.

When he had most of the taste out of his mouth he laid his head on Vegeta's shoulder.

"I feel terrible."

"It'll all be worth it."

Goku poked at his stomach and watched the little round fat bend at his touch.

"Sure."

"Are you hungry?"

Goku perked up at that and nodded his head.

"Brush your teeth and I should be done around then." Vegeta walked out of the bathroom while Goku rushed to the sink.

~5 minutes later~

Vegeta had plate after plate of strawberry pancakes on the table for his mates' new triple appetite.

When Goku walked in his mouth started watering and he stalked over to the table.

Vegeta was coming over with a pan full of pancakes and smacked his hand with the spatula.

"Not yet." Vegeta set the hot food onto other plates and backed away smiling at his work.

"Dig in."

Goku didn't have to be told twice. He went for the first plate he saw and started chowing down. Vegeta decided to get dressed.

~Another 5 minutes later~

Vegeta came out of the bedroom with a dress shirt and dress pants on and walked into the kitchen to see Goku still eating but slowing down.

"You look nice Geta." Goku spoke with a mouth full of food.

Vegeta smiled over at him and picked up a bowl of strawberries he had set aside for himself. The phone rang and sense Goku was busy with food matters Vegeta popped a berry into his mouth and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"**Hey Dad what's up?" **It was Trunks

"Nothing. How are you feeling?"

"**Like shit. You mind if we come over today?"**

"Sure it's about time I checked on you and the baby. How's Goten been handling things?"

"**He's been good but he's also been pouty because he's still looking forward to that sex part of the pregnancy."**

Vegeta almost choked on his berry.

"He's still on that? That boy is terrible but I guess he makes a pretty good husband when he isn't so dense."

"**Father!"**

"Has he figured out that "special part" of the sex yet?"

Short pause.

"I rest my case. Now come."

"**See ya Dad."**

"Bye." Vegeta hung up the phone and sat on the couch.

Goku finally emerged from the kitchen patting his stomach.

"Who was that Geta?"

"Trunks and Goten are coming over."

"Oh yay, I've been wanting to talk to Trunks."

"About what?"

"It's a secret. Pregnant people only."

Vegeta looked away as if he didn't care and Goku skipped into the hallway to get dressed.

He emerged in his orange gi, his growing bulge wasn't really noticeable yet, and settled on the couch near Vegeta.

He laid his head in Vegeta's lap and started drifting to sleep.

Vegeta noticed Goku starting to drift and rubbed his head.

"Go to sleep Kakarott."

"I don't want to."

"You need your rest. I'll wake you when the boys get here alright?"

Goku yawned and closed his eyes purring at Vegeta's touch.

~15 minutes later~

Both Vegeta and Goku had fallen asleep on the couch when Trunks knocked on the door. Vegeta yawned and gently pushed Goku off of him.

He walked over and opened the door to see a smiling Trunks who's belly was a bit smaller than Goku's.

"Hi Dad."

"Hello Vegeta."

Vegeta shushed them and started to lead them to the living room.

"Kakarott is asleep." He didn't want to wake Goku up but he knew he'd face the wrath of a pregnant Saiyan if he didn't do what he asked.

Vegeta shook him gently. "Kakarott wake up."

Goku just rolled over. "I'm sleepy."

"Kakarott Trunks is here."

Goku yawned and opened his eyes. "Really?"

"Hi Goku." Trunks waved over at the sleepy giant.

Goku waved lazily at them.

"Hi." He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Geta I'm hungry."

"You just ate a years' supply of pancakes 20 minutes ago."

"The babies say I haven't eaten in hours." Goku smiled and poked at his bulge.

"Fine what do you want?"

"Ooo I want cupcakes with…blueberries, maple syrup, and paprika." Goten gagged and Trunks licked his lips.

"That sounds delicious."

"Well that's too bad son because I don't bake."

"What do you mean you don't bake Geta? We have a bunch of cake mix in the kitchen."

"That's from one of our shopping sprees where I let you make the list."

"Oh please?"

"I am a prince I do not bake."

Goku nuzzled Vegeta's neck and purred into it.

"Please Geta?"

Vegeta's eye twitched and he growled at Goku but gave in.

He stood up and grabbed Goten's hand pulling him into the kitchen.

"Why me?"

"If _your _mate wants food _you_ cook now come on."

When they left Trunks looked at Goku with interest.

"What did you do Goku? A couple seconds ago Dad still would've refused, what happened?"

"Well a couple of days ago your father got drunk and…purred. So I asked him about it and he told me it's used for calming your mate and it shows affection, but now I also see it's for getting what you want too, and it works best when the submissive uses it." Goku smiled and started laughing.

Trunks looked over at the kitchen and smiled back at Goku.

"I have to try that on Goten." They high fived and started talking and giggling about motherly things the boys wouldn't understand.

~A couple minutes later~

Vegeta and Goten came out with mountains of craving cupcakes and placed them on the table where Goku and Trunks began devouring as if they hadn't eaten.

"Hey Geta I have a question that I think will help us all understand Saiyan pregnancy a little more." Goku was speaking between mouthfuls.

Vegeta had been studying one of the cupcakes when it was snatched by Goku and eaten to get his attention

"What is that?"

"How come _you _didn't get pregnant?" Vegeta flinched.

"And I've been on top before?"

Vegeta was blushing like mad they thought his head might explode. Goten's crazy laughter wasn't helping the situation.

Trunks spoke before taking another bite of his gross cupcake.

"What are _you _laughing about Goten? I've been on top before too."

Goten froze.

"And by the sounds of it *bite* you enjoyed it." Goten fell flat on his face and Goku started laughing high fiving Trunks again.

Vegeta cleared his throat and his blush lightened up a little bit.

"Well that's a simple question. I was born the dominant so in my relationships I don't get pregnant and neither does Goten."

"Well that _was_ pretty simple." Goku shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating.

~Month Two-Heat~

"Please Geta let me go?"

Here's the down low on Goku. He's pretty fat now.

His cravings have increased, he's been sleeping more often, and his morning sickness is slowing down. Right now Goku wants to go to the grocery store with Vegeta but he's not having it.

"I'm not letting you go after what happened last time!"

"What happened last time?"

"Don't act like you don't remember."

~Flashback-Two days ago~

"Ooo Geta can we buy some ice cream?" Goku was drooling over all the flavors he saw.

Vegeta had been looking at the frozen vegetable section and when he turned around, he wasn't happy.

A bunch of women had gathered around Goku's bent figure to stare at his new, rounded hips and butt.

One of them tried to get his attention by smacking his butt.

"Aaah!" Goku jumped and turned to the lady, rubbing his now sore butt.

"What was that for?"

She giggled "oh I'm I _so sorry _it was an accident." She started patting his chest and moved closer to him taking a deep breath.

"You smell delicious." Goku started scratching the back of his head and moved her hand from his chest.

"Thanks I think."

"Kakarott." Vegeta's energy flared for a minute and he looked like he was on fire. The girl backed away from the flaming figure.

Vegeta wrapped an arm around Goku's waist and growled at the girl and walked away with Goku.

"Hey Geta."

Vegeta wasn't talking to Goku.

"Oh are you mad at me?" Goku bent over slightly and looked at Vegeta.

"Oh come why are you mad?" Goku thought over past events.

"Was it that girl?" Vegeta growled but didn't meet Goku's gaze.

"It was her wasn't it? Oh Geta you know you're my one and only don't get jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"You're completely jealous. That girl back there was weird. She smacked my butt and said I smelled delicious."

Vegeta looked up at the snacks and reached for one on the top shelf and couldn't reach it so Goku got it for him. Vegeta glared at him for a minute and snatched the box away.

Goku turned him around and looked him dead in the eye.

"Vegeta my ass is yours okay? Always yours and only yours." He smiled and held Vegeta's shoulders so he couldn't move without saying anything.

"I already knew that."

"Are you still mad?"

"…no I'm not mad."

Goku stood up and smiled. "Yay. Phew I'm glad you aren't mad. Ooo look at…"

Goku gasped when somebody grabbed his arm. It was a girl and she snuggled up to him.

"Why hello there."

"Heh heh Geta?"

Vegeta's eye was twitching and he started stalking over to Goku.

"Has anybody told you that you smell amazing?"

Vegeta grabbed Goku's arm and pulled him out of the girls grasp. He glared daggers at her making her flinch and walked away.

"What is up with all the girls in here?"

"I'll tell you when we get home."

"We're leaving already? We haven't even bought enough food to last us a week."

"I'll come back out."

"Oh but I love coming to the store. Looking at all the food that could be in my stomach is fun."

"You aren't coming out. I might have to kill somebody and that wouldn't be too great."

"You and your temper."

"Well at least when you're at home I know you won't have your ass smacked."

"Okay Geta."

They didn't get out of the store before a dude smacked Goku's butt and Vegeta went off.

"That's it!"

Vegeta tried flying off to attack the guy but Goku held him back.

"Vegeta please calm down you're causing a scene."

"Let me go! I'll kill him."

With some effort Goku finally got Vegeta out.

~End of Flashback~

"Oh yeah. Hey why did everybody think I smelled so good?"

Vegeta had been twitching but when Goku asked him he calmed down a bit and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Well usually others that aren't Saiyan don't smell it but it usually happens when you're pregnant. You smell a lot more alluring than usual and thus everybody wants to be around you, to touch you, to have your complete attention."

"Is that why you got so jealous?"

"I wasn't jealous!" He blushed. "I already claimed you…you're _mine."_

Goku walked over and bent down to Vegeta's ear.

"Do _you _find my scent alluring Geta?"

Vegeta took a deep breath and his mate mark burned and his eyes glazed over with lust.

Suddenly Goku was on the floor, with no clothes, with a naked Vegeta on top of him.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta was losing control, without warning or preparation he pushed himself into Goku.

"Ow! Geta…"

Vegeta pulled out and thrust back in with the same speed but he hit Goku's prostate and Goku cried out.

His mate marked burned like it usually did when he's in heat.

Vegeta pulled out and thrust back in, harder and harder.

Goku was loving it.

The rough thrust, the slamming into his prostate. He wanted to be filled and he didn't want to stop.

Vegeta was having the same problem.

He loved the tight heat that was surrounding his length, and how it felt to be completely sheathed inside his mate. It was ecstasy. He couldn't bring himself to stop.

Goku came onto their chest and would've passed out if there wasn't still that filling feeling he was getting from Vegeta.

The other came soon and pulled out of Goku collapsing onto the floor, regaining most of his composure.

"What happened?" He sat up and looked at a panting, smiling, seed covered Goku.

"You don't remember?"

"Well according to what I see I lost control."

"You aren't alone in that. I couldn't bring myself to stop you it felt too good."

They smiled at each other and the phone rang.

Vegeta went over and answered it with a horny Saiyan following him.

"Hello?"

"**Hey Dad. Are you okay?"**

Vegeta smirked over at Goku.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"**You're panting."**

Vegeta tried focusing attention off of him.

"What is it?"

"**I've got a problem. Can we come over?"**

Vegeta wasn't paying attention anymore. Goku had grabbed his cock from behind and was stroking it, making his eyes glaze over again.

"**Dad?"**

Vegeta flinched and tried to hold the phone to his ear.

"Hm?"

"**Can Goten and I come over?"**

"Sure." Vegeta tried biting back his moans.

"**Thanks. See ya."**

Vegeta hung up the phone and pounced on Goku, knocking him onto the couch.

"It's not very polite to do that."

"If being impolite gets me sex like that then don't expect it anymore."

"Trunks and Goten are coming over."

"Oh but I need to be filled with you now." Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta's neck and pouted.

"Well then I'll just have to satisfy that need won't I?"

Vegeta bent down to nibble at Goku's neck and when he hit his mate mark it all started over again.

~One hour later~

Vegeta and Goku had stopped temporarily for Goku to eat when there was a knock at the door.

"That's them."

Vegeta went over to the door to see a panicky Trunks and a smiling Goten.

"Hi Vegeta, hey what's up with your hair?"

Vegeta looked up as if to see it and went over to a mirror in the living room and his hair looked a mess.

He knew how it happened and that Goku's probably looked worse.

He went into the living room and the boys were settling on the couch.

"Goten could you get me some water?"

Goten nodded and went toward the kitchen and bumped into Goku. His hair was a mess and Goten could only stare.

"Hey son."

"Hey Dad."

Goku walked by with a plate of craving sandwich to sit on the couch and he beamed when he saw Trunks.

"Hey Trunks."

"Hey Goku, I'm glad you're here, hopefully it won't be as awkward."

Goku sat down on Vegeta's lap and stared curiously at Trunks.

"How do I put this?"

"Spit it out." Vegeta was growing impatient.

"Well today…Goten and I…did _it _and I felt weird. My mate mark burned and I just didn't want to…stop."

"Same here." Goku smiled at Trunks and Trunks blushed.

"You're complaining over that?" Vegeta shook his head.

"Not complaining just confused."

"In case you've forgotten what I told you months ago there will be a time when you will never want to separate from Goten…ever."

"Oh…well now that I know everything is fine."

Goku started bouncing and giggling.

"That reminds me. Did Goten ever figure out what we were talking about that day?"

"No."

"I can't wait! It's gonna be so funny! Ooo but tell me something, how was it?"

"I'll leave you two to that." Vegeta gently pushed Goku off of him and walked to the kitchen. Goten had been coming out and Vegeta grabbed his collar and pulled him back into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't want to go in there at a time like this. Those two are having one of their hormonal conversations."

"Oh." Goten sat down at the table across from Vegeta.

"Goten Trunks told me about your sex situation."

"It's a situation? I thought you told us it was part of the pregnancy."

Vegeta was impressed. "I'm glad you remember because he didn't. It _is_ part of the pregnancy and in the words of my father, be afraid."

"Why?"

"Just do what I tell you. Trunks will revolt if you don't listen and you want to keep that from happening for as long as possible."

"Okay, I like keeping Trunks happy."

"There's one more thing I want to ask you."

Goten was actually enjoying his time with Vegeta so he leaned in and smiled.

"Shoot."

"Have you noticed anything different about Trunks' scent?"

Goten's face got serious.

"Yeah, he smells amazing."

"And when you two go out, do you notice something different about the Humans?"

Goten's energy flared for a moment.

"People start gathering and try touching him and it gets me so pissed."

"Kakarott and I went out to the store one day and…"

"You lost control didn't you?"

"_Yes_. One man touched his ass and he had to pull me out."

"I know! Some girl started feeling up on him and I almost ended up punching her."

"It will happen often, that is until the pregnancy is over."

"I'm hating it. But I'll admit, I've never felt the need to be in him as much as I do now. I'm going to miss him being pregnant."

Vegeta chuckled.

"Give it a minute and you'll take back what you just said. But I've been enjoying your father as well."

They smirked at each other and went back into the living room.

Trunks and Goku looked over at them and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Goten sat down beside Trunks and looked at him curiously.

"Oh nothing."

"Okay we all know what's going on and we can all just go with it."

"But Goten, Trunks, you can't use our bedroom." Goku looked at them seriously.

"Thanks for the warning Goku. We won't use your room."

"Good. Well bye."

Goku ushered them toward the door.

When they were out he closed it, locked it, and turned to where he expected to see Vegeta and saw his mate, expecting what was coming, running into the bedroom.

"Oh Vegeta?"

~Month Three-Nurseries and Names~

"Wasn't that fun Goku?" Trunks went bouncing into the living room and sat down.

"Yeah." Goku settled down next to Trunks.

Vegeta walked into the living room with bags and boxes and glared over at his mate and son.

"I'm never going shopping with you ever again."

"Oh but it was so much fun Geta."

"Being treated like a mule is not fun. I'm a prince I do not deserve this sort of treatment."

Vegeta put all the bags down and growled.

"Oh Geta if it counts you'll always be _my _prince." Goku bent down and wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist from behind and purred into his neck.

Vegeta huffed.

"I shouldn't have taught you how to do that."

Goku smiled and started walking into the living room.

"Could you put those in the nursery for me?"

Vegeta sighed and bent to pick up all the stuff.

"Thanks Geta."

"Yeah yeah."

"Hey where's Goten?"

Goten had grabbed most of the stuff in the car and was struggling into the door.

"Where do you want these?"

"In the nursery." Goku answered.

"Did you really have to buy all this? I mean how long are they going to be babies?"

"Well what happens if we decide to have more?"

Goten flinched mid step which made him lose his balance and the mountain of boxes and bags all came down with him.

Vegeta had just come out the nursery when all this happened and when he saw it he fell on the floor laughing.

"What happened Goten?" Goku looked at Goten and the pile so innocently that Trunks broke down laughing, holding his sides

"Get this stuff off me." Goten was twitching under all the stuff.

Goku started lifting stuff off his son until he was easily carrying all the stuff.

"I don't know what you guys were complaining about, this stuff isn't heavy."

Goku walked into the nursery as if he wasn't holding anything and dropped the stuff off. Everybody but Vegeta gaped at him.

"That's the new strength I told you about."

Goten stared at Trunks who was looking at his hands. Vegeta held his shoulder and gave him some words of encouragement.

"Be afraid Goten."

Goten started laughing and sighed.

"Goku was talking about the chance of having more kids."

"Oh that will end when he's in labor."

"How do you know so much about the pain of labor?"

"I witnessed one of my father's friends' giving birth the old fashioned way. My ears were ringing for hours."

"It'll be worth it though."

Goku walked out of the nursery smiling.

"We can work on it later. For now lets' eat."

Goten and Vegeta sighed, receiving their cue to cook with hungry Saiyans following him.

Goten and Vegeta had made a simple breakfast meal with pancakes, eggs, and sausage.

"You know Trunks we haven't talked about what we're gonna name him."

"Yes we have."

Goten looked at Trunks weird.

"Well Goku and I that is." Goten fell on his face.

"Why didn't you talk to _me_ about it?"

"Because Goku already helped me pick the best name."

Vegeta looked at Goku skeptically but Goku was avoiding his gaze.

{You already picked a name didn't you?}

{Maybe}

Vegeta exploded.

"What do you mean you already picked a name Kakarott?" Everybody but Goku flinched at the sudden outburst.

"Well it was just so cute and…"

"_I'm your_ _husband_. I should've been the first person you consulted about this."

"But Geta…"

"How long has it been since you picked it."

Goku sighed. "A month."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Well I was gonna tell you at the best time."

"When would that be?"

"…after I had them."

"Kakarott!"

"I'm sorry Geta but I just thought they were so perfect."

"What are they?"

Goku stuffed his mouth with food so he couldn't speak.

Vegeta pinched his ear. "Tell me."

Goku reluctantly swallowed and sighed again.

"I picked our fused names and chose Gogeta for the girl and Vegito for the boy."

Everybody froze and eyes fell onto Vegeta.

"You waited this long to tell me that?"

Goku stood up and hugged Vegeta.

"Oh _please _don't hate me Geta."

"I don't hate you. I think the names are perfect."

Goku beamed but the second the smile came it disappeared.

"Ow! Geta what was that for?"

Vegeta had smacked him on the back of the head.

"You should've told me sooner! If anything as important as this is not brought to me first then somebody will get more than a bump on the head. Got it?"

Everybody nodded and all eyes fell to Trunks who was still eating.

"What?"

"Well I'm pretty sure now is the right time to tell me what you decided to secretly name our son!"

"I didn't secretly name him I just didn't tell you!"

"Well that was a secret kept from me!"

Trunks took another bite of his pancake and sighed.

"I named him after our fused self too and called him Gotenks alright?"

Everybody stared at Goten who took a deep breath and looked at Vegeta.

"Vegeta would you do the honors please?"

Vegeta smiled.

"With pleasure." He smacked Trunks in the back of the head and smiled when a bump formed.

"Ow! Damn that hurt!" Tears started welling up in his eyes but he refused to cry.

Goten wiped them away and kissed his forehead.

"You will tell me next time we have something as life changing as this on our hands." Goten looked at him sternly and sat down.

"Do you like the name?"

Goten took a sip of orange juice.

"Of course I love the name I just wish you would've told me sooner."

"I'm sorry Goten."

"Well I have something that will bring up everybody's spirit."

"What's that Kakarott?"

"Trunks and I figured out what we want the babies to call us."

"Yeah Goku." Trunks sat up beaming as if his head wasn't throbbing and Goku continued.

"Well since _we _refused to be called "Mommy" Trunks and I want to be called Daddy at least for the beginning years of life."

Goten looked over curiously.

"What do you want them to call us?" Goten gestured toward Vegeta.

Trunks answered. "Papa."

"Well that seems simple enough." Vegeta walked out of the kitchen with his arms crossed.

"Oh Geta don't tell me you're still mad?" Goku chased after Vegeta.

"Goten?"

Goten looked over at a blushing Trunks.

"Yes?"

"I really am sorry. It's just fun to talk to somebody in the same position as I am."

Trunks grabbed Goten and pulled him onto his lap.

"It's fine it was just a shock to see that you'd talk to my Dad about stuff I should know before me."

"Then I won't anymore."

"Thanks."

"After the pregnancy."

"Trunks!"

"I'm kidding." Trunks pouted and lifted his hand, gesturing for Goten to help him off the floor he was so rudely pushed onto.

Goten pulled him up and smiled.

"I want to go home."

"Okay just let me remind Goku about our shopping trip tomorrow."

"Another one?"

"Well I need stuff too."

"Oh yeah. We bought so much stuff that I forgot." Goten scratched the back of his head and started laughing.

Trunks rolled his eyes and went to the back to find Goku.

He saw the bedroom open slightly and went in regretting it immediately.

Vegeta was on top of Goku (still fully clothed) with his butt toward the door making out.

Goku sensed the presence and looked to the side of Vegeta and saw Trunks at the door.

"Hi Trunks." He waved at Trunks who backed away and closed the door.

When he found Goten he pulled his hand and made his way to the door.

"Are they coming?"

"I'll call tomorrow."

"Why didn't they answer?"

"I wouldn't tell you."

"Oh another secret?"

"I'll tell you when we're older. Trust me you'll thank me."

With that Trunks pulled him out the door.

~The next day~

"Kakarott wake up we have to meet Trunks and Goten again."

"I don't want to." Goku hid further under the covers.

Vegeta had put his shirt on and walked over to the bed.

"Get up Kakarott I thought you loved hanging out with Trunks."

"I do but why this early?"

"Goten said it was some sort of emergency."

"Goten is a big boy he can handle it."

"Kakarott I said get up now."

"And I said no."

Vegeta growled and sighed.

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice."

Goku was oblivious to the world at the moment.

Vegeta took a tight grip to the covers and pulled them off. Goku covered himself and shivered.

"What did you do that for?"

"Goten sounded a bit crazy on the phone and I'm worried so get your fat ass up or I'm leaving without you."

Goku stood up and looked at Vegeta, his eyes started to water and he bit his bottom lip trying to hold in the tears, he ran into the bathroom crying.

Vegeta was shocked but then he shook his head and sighed in realization.

"I thought since he was so late in the pregnancy that they wouldn't come but here they are." Vegeta marched toward the locked bathroom door.

"Mood swings."

He knocked gently at first.

"Kakarott open the door."

"Go away."

Vegeta started pacing in front of the door. He wasn't good at this sort of thing.

"What's wrong?"

There was a long pause and before he could ask again Goku answered.

"You called me fat."

Vegeta almost exploded but he took a deep breath and admitted to himself that it was hormones and it wasn't Goku's fault that during this time it is always his fault.

He went over and to the door but before he could say anything ki blast was shot at his head. He ducked just in time and looked over at a fuming Goku.

"Kakarott calm down."

"No Geta! You're so mean! How dare you call me fat?"

"Kakarott you're supposed to be fat you're pregnant."

"I know that! But you don't have to point out the obvious." Goku pouted and sat down on the tile floor.

Vegeta walked over slowly and bent down next to Goku who put his head on the other's shoulder.

"I can't fit any of my gi's and I can't train I feel so lazy." Goku poked at his stomach "and fat."

"Kakarott you look cute fat."

"You can't look cute fat."

"Well then you've done the impossible."

Goku stood up and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Is my butt really that big Vegeta?"

"No, now will you please get dressed? Trunks will blame me if we're late."

"But it's my fault."

"Ah but he can't hit you. You're pregnant."

Goku giggled and started walking pass him to get dressed.

"Can my butt fit in the car?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"You aren't helping Geta."

Vegeta laughed and went to the closet he tossed Goku some clothes.

"Come on Kakarott you take too long."

Before Vegeta walked out the room Goku stopped him.

"Um Geta?"

"Yes?"

"C-could you help me put my pants on?"

"Since when can't _you_ do it?"

Goku looked down at his stomach.

"Since my feet disappeared."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked over to Goku.

~One awkward situation later~

"Thank you Geta."

"Hn."

"Hey Geta?"

"What?"

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"I don't want to face the wrath of Trunks."

"You're funny. Lets' go." Goku grabbed his camera off the nightstand and walked toward the door.

"Why are you bringing that?"

"I just have a feeling I'll need it." Goku winked and opened the door for Vegeta.

~At Capsule Corp~

"Hey Bulma."

Goku walked inside the building and looked around for Trunks.

"Hi Goku hey Vegeta what are you doing here?"

"Goten called us over for an emergency." Vegeta was about to sit on the couch when Goten ran and hid behind him.

"Hide me."

"Boy let go of me."

"What's wrong son?"

"It's Trunks."

Goku gasped.

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know."

"Well what's the problem boy?" Vegeta tried getting Goten off of him but it wasn't working.

"All he wants is sex. I don't know how much more I can handle."

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and held their breath trying to conceal what was coming…

It didn't work.

They fell out laughing.

"Goku…the camera."

"Oh yeah." Goku rushed up and grabbed his camera off the table.

Goten looked over at him and Goku snapped the picture.

"I can't wait to show the kids this."

"Dad don't!"

Goku smiled and started giggling but was soon grasped in a death hug by none other than Trunks.

"Hi Goku."

Goku smiled and hugged him back.

"Hey Trunks."

"Are you ready to go shopping?"

Goku nodded.

"Hey where's Goten?" Goten froze when his name was said and turned to look toward his mate.

"Hi Trunks. I'm ready to go shopping we should go now. I'll go wait in the car."

Goten rushed out and ran toward the car.

Trunks looked at the door confused and his eyes started welling up with tears.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Goku noticed and hugged the now sobbing Saiyan to him.

"Oh no Trunks you didn't do anything wrong. At the moment you're just overwhelming him."

"How?" Trunks was speaking into Goku's chest now.

"Well you have all this new found energy and all he has is himself and his normal energy like Vegeta."

"Hey!" Vegeta put his fist to his sides.

"But, if he'd let me finish?"

Vegeta huffed and folded his arms.

"He can handle it. Geta could you go talk some sense into Goten's head?"

Vegeta cracked his knuckles and smirked.

"With pleasure." He went out the door.

"Try not to break him too much."

When Trunks had calmed down Goku sat beside him on the couch rubbing his shoulder.

"Goku?"

"Yes?"

"What are you afraid of?"

"You should remember. Remember when we were fighting against Baby and we stopped at that hospital planet?"

Trunks thought back to that time and laughed.

"Oh yeah. We had to get you down a tree. You're scared of needles."

"Terrified is the correct word for it."

"What's Dad scared of?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Your dad swore me to secrecy."

"Oh please Goku please?" Trunks pouted and looked up at Goku.

"Ugh fine."

"Yay!" Trunks took a comfortable position and looked up at Goku as if it were a story.

"Well when we were inside of Buu together there were these three enormous worms out of nowhere and Vegeta jumped behind me. Of course I understand the shock. Our ki blast weren't working and well they were huge. But then I was positive a couple days after our honeymoon."

~Flashback~

"Kakarott!"

Goku ran into the bedroom and Vegeta jumped behind him.

"What's wrong?"

"That!"

Goku looked around and didn't see anything.

"Where?"

"Over there don't you see it?"

Goku squinted his eyes and followed Vegeta's finger and settled his gaze on a tiny pink worm.

"The worm?"

"Yes the worm. Kill it! Gah!"

"What?"

"It moved. Ugh I hate worms. Kill it already."

Goku walked over and apologized to the worm before he tried stepping on it when there was a sharp tug at his hair.

"Ow!"

"Don't kill it here. Do it outside I don't want worm guts on my floor."

"But Vegeta it's just a worm."

"Then obey my simple command and get rid of it." Vegeta climbed onto the bed watching the worm the entire time.

"Okay Vegeta." Goku picked up the worm and started walking out the room. When he was gone Vegeta yelled after him.

"Wash your hands when you get back in."

~End of flashback~

Trunks was holding his sides laughing.

"Worms? Really? My all powerful super Saiyan four dad is scared of worms?"

"You have to promise me you won't tell him."

"I promise. Hey you know what I'm scared of?"

"No what?"

"Not knowing what's going on."

"That's dumb."

"I'm serious. It drives me crazy. If there is a secret or everybody has been notified of something and I don't know what it is I feel as though I might explode."

"Wow Trunks. Do you know what Goten's biggest fear is?"

"That's easy. Chi Chi."

"Yeah but he had to be raised with her, he has full right. Chi Chi is terrifying."

"You guys are weird. Now come on I think Dad has taught Goten something by now."

"Okay. I can't wait to decorate the nurseries."

Trunks and Goku went to the car arm in arm.

~At the car~

Goku and Trunks froze at the sight before them.

Vegeta was sitting with arms folded on top of the car waiting for the two pregnant Saiyans.

Goten was face down on the ground twitching.

"Goten?" Trunks walked over and tapped Goten's head. The other moaned at his touch.

"What happened Vegeta?"

"The boy made my pregnant son cry." Vegeta jumped off the car and stood by Goku. "What did you expect _me _to do?"

Goku scratched his head and looked down at Goten.

"Did you kill him?"

"No." Vegeta looked over at Goten.

"I'm pretty sure he's breathing."

"Vegeta!"

"What?"

Goten moaned and rolled over onto his back.

"Ow it hurts. What did I do?"

"See Kakarott?"

"Why did you hit me Vegeta?"

"You made Trunks cry."

Goten sat up and looked over at Trunks.

"Why were you crying?"

"Well you ran out abruptly when I came into the room so I thought I did something wrong."

"No I just…I'm not mad at you."

Trunks wrapped his arms around Goten's neck and hugged him.

"Good now lets' go."

"It's about time I thought we'd never leave." Vegeta opened the car door for Goku and Trunks helped Goten to his feet and they all went to the mall.

~Month Four-Here Come the Babies~

Goku was once again studying himself in the mirror.

"Kakarott would you relax? Your stomach will be its normal size in a matter of days."

"Not until you can look me in the eye and say I'm not fat." Goku looked at Vegeta right in the face and waited for an answer. When he didn't get one his eyes welled up with tears and he fell on the bed.

He grabbed a pillow and covered his face.

"I knew it I'm huge. I bet Buu isn't even this big."

"Kakarott Buu is the size of a house."

"Then I must be the size of a mansion." Goku rolled over on his side away from Vegeta.

"Kakarott think of your fat as…proof."

"Proof of what?"

Vegeta walked over and moved the pillow from Goku's face.

"That you're pregnant with our children."

"They seem like fat asses."

Vegeta smirked and the phone rang. He kissed Goku's forehead and walked out the room.

"Hello?"

"**Vegeta you have to come quick it's an emergency!"**

"Calm down Goten. Now is this about Trunks' spare energy again?"

"**No he's in labor…I think"**

"What do you mean you think?"

"**Well listen." **Goten put the phone up to Trunks' mouth and Vegeta went deaf with all the screaming.

"Shit. Okay we'll be right…" Just then there was an ear piercing scream coming from the bedroom. Vegeta dropped the phone and ran in to see Goku hunched over himself clutching his stomach.

Vegeta helped hold him up.

"Vegeta get me to Bulma. It's time."

"Can't you IT us there?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Goku pulled Vegeta's collar so the other was in his face.

"I have to be able to focus on the place I want to go to and right now I'm a bit more focused on this terrible pain in my stomach. Now get me to Bulma _now!" _

Vegeta helped Goku to the door and into the car and they raced towards Bulma.

"Vegeta I want you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"Kill me now."

"I can't do that."

"Why? It's not that hard."

"That's a lie. Hold on for me Kakarott we're almost there."

"Shit Vegeta this hurts."

"I know."

"No you don't! How do women put up with this?"

"That I will never know."

"Son of a bitch this hurts."

"We're here."

"Well then what are we still doing in the car?"

Vegeta helped Goku into the building.

"Where's Bulma Vegeta?"

"Ms. Bulma is in the medical wing." A secretary stood in front of them leading them to the medical wing.

"Why is she in there?"

Vegeta spoke up.

"That's right. Trunks is giving birth."

"Really? What a coincidence." Goku started laughing.

"Kakarott you are the only person I know who would laugh at a time like this."

"Well would you rather me laugh or scream in pain?"

"Compelling argument."

"Please wait in this room and Ms. Bulma will be here in a moment." The secretary left them in the room with a hospital bed and a bunch of medical machines.

"Since when can Bulma bring a child into the world?"

"Well Goku when I was studying mechanics I dabbled in the medical arts."

Bulma walked in smiling and sweating.

Vegeta helped set Goku down and turned to Bulma.

"How's Trunks?"

"Trunks did great. You can see the baby later. Right now it seems like it's about time to give Goku his C-section."

"Is it gonna hurt?"

"Well not if I give you a sedative."

Goku tried looking over his mountain of a belly to see Bulma.

"What's that?"

"It's a type of medicine that will help reduce the pain."

"Can it harm the babies?"

"Well there's a possibility."

"Then no. I'm not taking any chances."

"I'm very proud of you Kakarott."

"Thanks Ge…" Goku froze and squeezed Vegeta's hand.

"The contractions are back. Bulma get them out."

"Okay." Bulma rushed over to a table with a bunch of her usual tools and walked back over to the couple.

"If you have anything to say before I start say it now."

"Okay. Vegeta?"

"Yes?"

"Never again."

"What?"

"I'm never having children ever again. I'd take Buu over this any day."

"Told you."

"Don't rub it in." Goku shut his eyes and squeezed Vegeta's hand again preparing for the upcoming pain.

**A/N-Hey nice people. I'm gonna skip from the C-section to where everybody's all clean and not bloody okay? I hope you don't have a problem with that.**

~After the pregnancy~

"Here they are Goku." Bulma walked in holding a pink and blue bundle and handed them to Goku.

"Oh wow they're so cute."

"The girl was born first and the boy right after."

The girl looked a lot like Goku with long dark hair (like Gohan's before he cut it) and her hands balled in fist.

The boy had a hair line just like Vegeta and was sleeping soundly in Goku's arm.

"When can we take them home?"

"Today. We ran some test and they seem perfectly fine."

"Good. I'm sleepy."

"We'll visit Trunks and Goten tomorrow."

"Okay." Bulma left the room.

"Would you like to hold one Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked over at Goku and the babies and took the boy from him.

"Why is he so small?"

"He's supposed to be small Vegeta he's a baby."

"We'll just have to fix that."

"Vegeta they aren't training until they can talk and walk."

"Hmph." Vegeta went back to looking at the bundle in his arms.

"Don't worry I won't let your "daddy" raise you to be weaklings."

"I wouldn't do that!" Before Vegeta could warn him to stay quiet the girl in his arms started to wail.

"Kakarott you idiot!"

"Hush don't cry." Goku rocked the girl slowly in his arms and she went back to sleep.

"Wow she's a loud one."

"Very demanding." Vegeta sat down beside Goku and looked at the loud girl.

"But he didn't do anything." Goku looked over at the boy that was still asleep in Vegeta's arms.

"Well that's odd."

"At least he can keep his composure. That's very useful in a fight."

"Vegeta?"

"Okay calm down."

After a moment of peace Goku decided to break the silence.

"How are we going to tell everybody?"

"Unlike you I'm not interested in what everybody else thinks."

"What about when Bulla made fun of your mustache."

"I did that for myself."

"I didn't like it either Geta."

"Shut up."

"Okay cranky." Goku couldn't shut up for long.

"Everybody will love you. Isn't that right Gogeta?"

The most peculiar thing happened.

The little girl in Goku's arms seemed to almost smile.

"She's just like you Kakarott. Fresh out of the womb and already smiling."

"All I did was say her name."

"Hm, what about you Vegito?"

Instead of smiling the little boy in his arms reached up and grabbed a strand of his hair.

"Ow! Let go."

Goku started laughing. "I think he likes you Vegeta."

"Get him off me."

"Vegeta's he's just a baby how tight can his grip be?"

Gogeta decided to join in the fun and grabbed a loose strand of Goku's hair and pulled.

"Ow!"

Just then Bulma walked in with a camera.

"Smile you guys." She snapped the awkward picture.

~A week later~

Bulla was trying to retrieve her finger from Vegito who was smiling up at her.

Gogeta was pulling on Goten's hair and Gotenks was sleeping in Trunks' arms.

"So we all agree that when they turn four we tell everybody else?"

"I _really _don't want to." Goku pouted and sank down into his chair.

"Stop being such a coward Kakarott." Vegeta was sitting on the arm of Goku's chair with his arms crossed.

"I'm not scared I'm just…worried."

"About what? We're the strongest beings on the planet." Gogeta crawled over and reached up for Vegeta to pick her up which he couldn't resist doing.

"Besides…" He smiled at Gogeta and stood her up on his legs.

"Who could bring themselves to harm such an adorable face?"

Bulla whispered to Trunks.

"Was Dad this weird when I was born?"

"He was worse. This is actually worse. He'd usually only show you the most affection when he was alone but being with Goku has really changed him."

"Aah! Trunks get this kid off me!"

"What's wrong Goten?"

"Vegito won't stop pulling my hair."

"He does that all the time."

"Not to you."

Trunks sighed.

"Take Gotenks." They switched babies and Trunks sat Vegito down on his lap.

The baby just stared for a moment then he smiled and started playing with Trunks' face.

Goten started laughing and woke up Gotenks. "Wow this is really funny. Isn't it Gotenks?"

Gotenks noticed how much attention Vegito was getting and started playing with Goten's face.

"Poor things."

Gogeta and Vegeta were both laughing at the scene before them.

"What are you talking about Kakarott this is hilarious."

The rest of the day was spent playing and laughing between the enlarged family except for when hair was being pulled.

What will happen next you might ask?

**A/N- Phew I'm glad I'm done with this story I have another 4 to work on. The last sequel is coming up and I plan to make it amazing so keep up.**


End file.
